Popo
Using the alter 'Radical Good Speed' allows him to transform anything into a fast moving object, to reach the speed of light, and 'shrink the world' by doing things as fast as possible. He can also increase his speed alone without any vehicle by encasing armor to his shins and feet. He is one of the most powerful alter users, capable of high-speed fighting, and can even use his alter power to upgrade his armor to completely cover his body. He too has seen the Alter Dimension, although he was initially a Native Alter who had been refined (due to this, his lifespan was apparently shortened, hence his philosophy on doing things fast so he will not miss out on life). Alter Edit Straightcougaredited Straight Cougar using Radical Good Speed on his feet. Radical Good Speed car A car that's been changed by Radical Good Speed. Radical Good Speed Flight Radical Good Speed, being use for temporary flight. Radical Good Speed: The primary "Alter" used by Cougar outside of combat situations. Upon entering any standard automobile, Cougar can dematerialize local matter into converting the vehicle into his customized structure: a series of half-a-dozen engines run at maximum outputs, enabling a "Radical Good Speed" automobile to easily attain and surpass velocities of 200 km/h across long distances. Despite the assortment of spines and spikes adorning a "Radical Good Speed" automobile, they appear to be purely aesthetics and the "Alter" vehicles appear to lack any offensive features. He can have the car obtain temporary flight. He can increase his speed by materializing armored jets that attach to his feet. He can also increase his speed furthur by materializing a full body "Radical Good Speed" that has jets on his back. They also increase his fighting power. CougarAlter01 Radical Good Speed: Wheels Unlimited Radical Good Speed: Wheels Unlimited: Like Kazuma with the Shell Bullet or Ryuho and his final Zetsuei form, Straight Cougar can harmonize with his alter power and create armor that covers his entire body to better enhance his form of high-speed fighting. A personal "Alter" form used by Cougar for combat situations. This "Alter" manifests as a mostly metallic "bodysuit"; sleek silver plating for wristguards, the jetpack-like hindsection, kneecaps and boots meshed with bright pink and purple armor sections, with a dark green undergarment extending across the body. It also has a full-face helmet with spikes surrounding the eyebrow region and a large fin jutting back and upwards from the head. "Radical Good Speed: Wheels Unlimited" has a streamlined design that optimizes it for high-speed velocity, triggered by boosters in Cougar's boots. Heel and Toe: A simple kick thrust, striking opponents at incredible speed with the base of the foot. Contains sufficient power to cancel out the energy of a punch from a serious "Shell Bullet Ultimate" Kazuma. Cougar Shocking First Bullet Shocking First Bullet, Cougar-Style. Shōgeki no First Bullet (Shocking First Bullet): Cougar is the originator of the "Bullet" technique names, which Kazuma later incorporated into his moveset. However, it is a radically different move when used by the former, given that his specialty is in kicks rather than punches: Cougar first propels himself into the air and ensures that he has the altitude advantage over his opponent, before launching a powerful kick to send them crashing into the ground. The power generated by Cougar's "Shocking First Bullet" was enough to prevent "Shell Bullet Ultimate" Kazuma's propeller from evading the ground below or even reduce the speed of Kazuma's descent to cushion the impact. Cougarzoom Radical Good Speed in motion(literally). Booster Dash: With the full-body "Alter" transmutation, Cougar is able to use the hindsection of his armor as an energy booster, allowing him to travel at incredible speeds in a linear run to cause tremendous physical impact, with a trail of neon-green light emitting from the boosters. Despite the velocity, Cougar is able to retain his momentum even through sharp turns or instantly deaccelerate to zero with a simple motion. The boosters from his boots are also capable of unleashing the green light. Rapid-Kill Final Bullet Rapid-Kill Final Bullet Jinssatsu no Final Bullet (Rapid-Kill Final Bullet): Presumably Cougar's strongest technique with "Radical Good Speed: Wheels Unlimited". He spins violently in the air with the energy boosters active, generating a whirlwind of energy around his body, before descending into his opponent to unleash mighty damage. Alter(Manga)Edit Straight's Radical Good Speed seems to be pretty much the same as it is in the anime. Save for some Minor changes in his attacks Cougar Claw Cougar Claw Cougar Speed Cougar Speed Cougar Claw: A kick at the enemy that's fast enough to break the sound barrier. Cougar Speed: A jump-kick version of Cougar Claw. It's strong enough to leave a good size crater in the spot he kicks. Straight also seems to encase himself into a hardened outer shell of his Alter Power, one remenicent to an A.P.F.S core missile.